Control systems are utilized in a wide variety of different applications. For example, control systems are utilized in conjunction with power generating devices, in power plants, and/or in process plants. A control system typically includes a central controller in communication with other components of the control system, for example, sensors, measurement devices, valves, etc. The central controller typically communicates with the other components via suitable network communications.
With the development and adoption of the Foundation Fieldbus standard, Fieldbus devices have been incorporated into control systems. Typically, the Fieldbus devices are configured to perform their standard operations within a macrocyle or other operation cycle. The operation cycle of a Fieldbus device is often much greater than an operation cycle of an external controller, such as a central controller in a power plant. Given this asynchronous operation, timing discrepancies may exist between the controller and the Fieldbus devices. Additionally, communications and/or instructions output by the controller for a Fieldbus device may be received as much as two macrocycles behind the cycle in which operating data was provided to the controller by the Fieldbus device. Accordingly, improved systems and methods for synchronization of Fieldbus devices with an external controller or an external control system would be desirable.